


Ab Ovo, или Повесть о настоящем шпингалете

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Штефи</p><p>История Джеса и Эйрела - фрагментами, от зачатия и до гораздо более поздних времен<br/>Авторские ворнинги, дисклеймеры и прочие ахтунги: зацензуренная лексика, стёб, суицидальные наклонности, мягкая клептомания, жестокое обращение с женщиной, пренатальная педофилия, бетанка (одна штука)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава Первая. Рождение героев, или баллада о гнутой трубе

Война устала.

Суровые партизаны, ворча и спотыкаясь, брели по очередным тайным тропам. Это была не та погода, когда ругательства белыми клубами дыма вырываются изо рта, повисают в воздухе и, оледенев, уходят глубоко в снег, чтобы по весне радостно виться над склонами. Это была та фаза, когда зиму пробуют на излом – хмурая, тяжёлая оттепель, когда оскальзываются на мокрых камнях ноги, опускаются руки, а из-под снега проступает всё то, что он скрывал, и невольно стучится в голову вопрос – а нужна нам эта земля? В это время ломаются. Это все знали, и стискивали зубы, и шли дальше. Надо перетерпеть, переждать ложную, «цетскую» весну. Это барраярцы, конечно, ругались – «це-етская весна», для мелкопакостных врагов зимняя оттепель была, понятно, «барраярской». Ну и пусть увозят слово с собой, гады подлые, главное, что мир будет нашим. Наша планетка, не отдадим, уже не отдали, теперь важно, чтобы до ваших главных это дошло, а если до цетского императора медленно доходит, так мы запросто ещё разок повторим!

Война устала. Война захлебнулась в лужах грязи и подтаявшего снега вперемешку со льдом.

Цетагандийцы пересиживали время до заключения договора в хорошо охраняемых центрах, желательно, пожалуйста, в равнинной местности, тоскливо вперив взоры в пасмурное чужое небо и размышляя, что бы не слишком мерзкое стянуть с этой планеты и обозвать барраярским сувениром. Им очень хотелось домой. Главный гем по снабжению медитировал, поставив цель: путём эвристического озарения прочертить границу между Инь и Ян. Ян – мужская сила; конечно же, Империя. Инь – стихия разрушения и хаоса. Часть военной техники можно забрать с собой, часть экономнее уничтожить, чтобы не досталась дикарям. Как же муторно, и скорее бы пришёл полковник Эйри, хоть будет с кем сыграть в го, если, конечно, сегодня понедельник. Полковник, тоже гем, отмокал в ванне с ароматическим маслом (гвоздика обыкновенная, мята перечная, апельсин сладкий, дрянь какая-то по вдохновению) – в этот день он инспектировал грязный лагерь и до того насмотрелся на рожи аборигенов, что даже излюбленный им неоднократно местный в эту ночь спал спокойно. Забегая вперёд – как раз для Эйри проблема сувенира решится сама собой. Но это уже совсем другая история.

Разглядывая в «позорную трубу» (то есть обычную, оптическую, даже без прилагающейся винтовки) расположение жизненно важных объектов (почта, телеграф, мосты, железные дороги) в цетском лагере, остроглазый разведчик уточнял карту для предъявления главе отряда. В голове последнего давно зрел амбициозный план попасть в лагерь для военнопленных и устроить там беспрецедентный побег. В каком-то смысле это ему удастся. Но это уже совсем другая... хм. Ну а пока, придавивши камушками копию первой версии, командир разведчиков скрёб репу (ибо банально чесать оную фор-лорду как-то недолжно, а следовательно, стрёмно) и тоже медитировал – на барраярский манер, включающий тусклый свет коптилки, застёгнутую на все пуговицы дверь палатки и грифельные линии поверх картографической туши. Пожелаем им всем удачи и переместимся поближе к Дендарийским горам.

\- …ать! – доносилось до некоего офицера, убеждая его, что попал он по назначению. – ...евеливай… вы, в …опу, новобранцы хреновы! А ну поднять этих долб… …окончен привал, окончен! – порывы ветра неуклонно относили часть слов в сторону (то ли отдавая предпочтение цветистой административной лексике, то ли выполняя функцию необходимой цензуры), но командный бас генерала графа Форкосигана уже вычленялся из прочего шума и распознавался достаточно отчётливо. – Всех вы… …ейчас же не тронемся! Сукины дети!

«А один мой знакомый гем, наверное, спросил бы, - ностальгически подумал свежепредставленный к чину майор, - какое отношение цукини имеют к детям… А впрочем, ну их нафиг, этих гемов, что у нас, своих баб мало?» На этой лирической ноте бравый офицер пришпорил коня. Конечно, строго говоря, даже тот гем таким дураком не был, собаки у цетов в тех же лагерях имелись, а к бабам (даже к не-своим) гем-лорды не относились, то есть как-то они к ним относились, но, в общем, нефиг. Офицер должен иметь вид какой – правильно – храбрый и придурковатый. А мозги приберегём для приватной обстановки и оперативных ситуаций.

\- Йить твою налево! На рысях, лентяи!

\- Петер! – заорал подъезжающий, резонно рассудив, что раз тут орут, ему тоже можно. – У тебя сын родился!  
\- Чего? – генерал прищурился, разглядывая конного против солнца.  
\- А чего? Проставляемся вместе, дешевле выйдет.  
\- Слушай, - мстительно шепнул товарищу один из только что трижды пресловутых новобранцев, - а когда наш в последний раз дома был?  
\- Месяцев семь назад, на две недели, - фыркнул тот.  
\- А до того?  
\- Два года назад, - рявкнул их сержант, - вы ещё пешком под стол ходили оба, молокососы! А ну смир-на!  
\- Не выживет, - буркнул граф Форкосиган. – Недоношенный… у Оливии дети слабые. Да ещё эта… цетттская весна, на марш людей поднимаешь, как на штурм. Ты-то сам как, рассказывай!

Так вот и вышло, что рожденье третьего ребёнка не было признано причиной достаточно уважительной, чтобы заявиться домой. Ну и потом, не ехать же к нежной, трепетной Оливии в матюгальном настроении!

\- Как это – не выживет? – возмутилась мать графини-принцессы. Понятие недоношенного младенца для урождённой бетанки было внове, поэтому она тщательно изучила медицинскую литературу и никаких препятствий тому не нашла. Естественно, ведь об уровне барраярского знахарства в справочниках по теоретической медицине не пишут. – Выживет даже лучше, чем если бы ты проносила его ещё один месяц, дорогая. Я сама за всем прослежу, а ты займись старшим. А твой муж может не приезжать, он для этого не нужен. Всё, что мог, он здесь уже сделал.  
\- Но мама, - пыталась возразить Оливия. – Но папа…  
\- Поедет на свою миссию один. Не маленький!  
Присутствующий там же принц-бастард Ксав радостно заржал, вспоминая, как уверенно считал себя «не маленьким» перед первой поездкой на Бету, и как интересно и поучительно разочаровывался в этой мысли. Итак, теперь он, отец и неоднократно дед, официально признан «не маленьким» собственной супругой. Отпустили поиграть одного, называется.

Умеренной весной, когда снег можно было найти только в горах, генерал граф прибыл таки повидать сына и даже изволил буркнуть нечто одобрительное, пребывая в непривычно благодушном настроении. Видимо, опять кого-то там разбил. Видимо, опять цетов. Скучно.

Тем временем Эвелин собиралась умереть.

Возможно, весенний авитаминоз и не лучшее время для таких решений, но, насколько помнила Эвелин, ей было двадцать лет и три месяца, почти четыре из которых она провела в браке, два года и семь месяцев – была матерью, и последние три года четыре месяца ни минуты не была счастлива. Сначала её душевное равновесие поколебал токсикоз, вопреки всем обещаниям врачей, продлившийся вплоть до рождения сына, потом послеродовая инфекция, плавно перешедшая в послеродовую же депрессию. Паразит, которого некогда приносили, чтобы он сосал соки её тела, уже носился по дому с радостными воплями, и выматывал, выматывал ей нервы. Муж, которого никогда не было днём, когда он был нужен, всегда приходил ночью, о чём она не могла думать без тошноты. Первое время, с полгода, он не прикасался к ней по велению докторов. Потом, ей сколько-то удавалось убедить его, обыграть, удержать, не допускать к себе. Однажды она его пожалела.

И всё. Его домогательства не стали ни приятнее, ни хотя бы более выносимы. У Эвелин просто кончились силы. Кончились силы и началось терпение. Стиснуть зубы, противно, и мерзко, и никак, и он этого в её теле может завестись другой паразит, похожий на её мужа. Она голодала, чтобы не зачать ребёнка. Она заходила в комнаты прислуги и воровала у горничных таблетки. Она собирала травы, пила горькие отвары и добилась двух выкидышей. Но этот обманул её, тварь! У неё не было токсикоза. Его нашли в ней слишком поздно, четвёртый или пятый месяц. Она не знала, как изгнать его из тела.  
Её изыскания длились до середины весны. А потом Эвелин решила умереть. Она была настоящей форессой. Утащить врага за собой в могилу было для неё делом чести. Тем более что, как упоминалось ранее, за жизнь свою она не дала бы и ломаного гроша.

Эвелин попросила набрать ей ванну и оставить несколько кувшинов горячей воды. Потом переоделась в лучшую ночную рубашку – в образе голого скользкого тела, извлекаемого из ванны, ей привиделось что-то непристойное – накинула халат, положила в карман термометр и заплакала. Отдохнув полчасика таким образом, она открыла книгу и прочитала вслух цифру, написанную на закладке. Оптимальная температура. Ей даже не будет больно. Эвелин повторила цифру несколько раз и решила, что готова.

Когда она отложила термометр и ступила одной ногой в ванну, её негодующе ударили в живот. Изнутри.

«Потерпи, - прошептала она. – Потерпи, всё скоро всё закончится…»

\- Вот именно! – подумал, должно быть, мелкий. И пнул её ещё раз. Эвелин пошатнулась и захныкала. Она не умела убивать ребёнка, который сопротивляется, а ведь она уже всё решила.

И тогда Эвелин сделала то, чего не делала никогда прежде. Она приласкала его. Погладила себя по вздувшемуся животу одной рукой, потом двумя. «Тихо, тихо, мой маленький…» Руки сами нашли правильный, почти гипнотизирующий ритм движений. Удивительно, но их прикосновения сквозь шёлковую рубашку были приятны самой Эвелин. Продолжая поглаживать себя, она легла в ванну. Малыш ещё раз толкнул её, ближе к низу живота. Её руки переместились туда, потом – ещё ниже. Эвелин задышала прерывисто.

Кровь у неё с ребёнком была общая, значит, эндорфины тоже. Эвелин лежала в ванне, расслабленная и довольная, и чувствовала его присутствие, но он больше не шевелился.  
«Как похоже на мужчину, - подумала она. – Отвернулся к стенке и храпит». Она хихикнула, впервые за очень долгое время. Ей понравилось. Она хихикнула ещё раз. Её смех отражался от поверхности воды, дробился на ней, она смотрела, как отблеск переливается на стенах… «Определённо, - подумала Эвелин, поглаживая живот, когда первая порция смеха закончилась. – Ещё ни один мужчина не был во мне так глубоко.» И хихикнула снова. Потом она вспомнила о первом сыне и сморщилась, как от зубной боли. Нет, не сейчас… Чёрт с ним, он всегда был каким-то неудачным.

Но сейчас у неё есть другой. Тот, кто не дал ей умереть. Её мальчик, её любимый мальчик… это ведь должен быть мальчик. Верно?

\- Розетта, вы не видели мою бритву? – спросил у старшей горничной младший сын господина.  
\- Кажется… видела. Леди Эвелин взяла её и пошла принимать ванну. Она иногда берёт вещи без спросу. А я потом ищи, где что лежит… лорд Доно?  
\- Эвелин! Эвелин, открой! Нужно поговорить!  
\- Что? Сейчас. Не входи, я раздета! – леди Эвелин Форратьер стянула мокрую ночную рубашку и прикрыла наготу халатом. – Да, что случилось?  
\- Моя бритва. Ты её брала?  
\- Даже не видела, - а бритву она припрятала. Подарит сыну. Потом. Он посмеётся. – Кстати, я тоже хотела с тобой поговорить.  
\- Да? – изумился тот. Супруга брата казалась ему какой-то странно энергичной.  
\- Да! Ты ведь разбираешься в декоре, правда? Помоги мне украсить детскую! И… так. Мне нужно имя для ребёнка. Красивое.  
\- О боже! – выдохнул будущий архитектор здания СБ, как та приснопамятная королева из сочинения про секс, королевскую семью и немного тайны. Не будучи верующим, Доно тем не менее читал довольно много книг. Вот и пригодилось, называется…  
\- Не подходит, - отмахнулась Эвелин.

Так Джес Форратьер спас жизнь женщине тремя пинками в живот. То, что он спасал при этом и себя тоже, я считаю малозначимым обстоятельством, которое к делу не относится. Забегая вперёд, могу сообщить достопочтимой публике, что повторить это достижение нашему герою так и не удалось, хотя надо отдать ему должное – некоторое время он честно старался.

В день, когда Эвелин разрешилась от бремени, Эйрел впервые сел и потянулся за игрушкой.  
«Да, - сказал голос с необычным мягким выговором, который он успел связать с лицом, но не со второй буквой греческого алфавита. – Это кубик. Какого цвета кубик? Красного. Смотри, какой интересный кубик… А если поставить его на другой, что у нас получится?»

А в это время за окном (неважно, за каким) рабочие гнули трубу…

Впрочем, чёрт с ней, с трубой. Поговорим лучше о наших героях. Всем, кто хоть что-то слышал о каноне данного фэндома, ясно, что не зря их судьбы переплетены в нашем повествовании. Нет, это не два сапога пара, не кофе и сливки, а скорее где-то солёный огурец с молоком или сера с бертолетовой солью. Причём соль земли, конечно же, Эйрел, а на долю Джеса достанется вся сера адского пламени, что не так уж и несправедливо, но всё равно обидно. Кто из них солёный огурец, тоже понятно, а молоко… в общем, «это не молоко, - сказал Джастин Придд и густо покраснел». Кстати, солёный огурец в составе оливье прекрасно уживается с молочным продуктом в виде сметаны, но как же это жизнь должна покорёжить…  
Но главное, что они такие, какие есть. Эйрел Форкосиган и Джес Форратьер. Быть вместе им не то чтобы не суждено, но строго противопоказано, но главное, что он всё-таки встретились, и до того, как опустился занавес, каждый сыграл главную роль хотя бы в одном акте жизни другого.

Между прочим, слово «акт» имеет совершенно пристойное значение, не связанное…  
И слово «имеет» тоже… у слова «имеет» есть значение, не связанное с…  
В общем, пойду я отсюда, а то скажу ещё что-нибудь…


	2. Глава Шестая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава Шестая, которой теоретически положено идти после пятой и перед седьмой, а на самом деле она будет следовать за первой и предшествовать второй, потому что автору так захотелось.

Вообще-то, так, к твоему сведению, я мечусь по  
этой комнате по заранее заданной траектории...  
(с) Виортея тор Дериул, "Идиллия"

***

Джес разобрался со свечами, прошёл к холодильнику, порылся там, извлёк кусок сыра. Прошёлся по поводу того что сыр с плесенью, конечно, лакомство, но на любителя, а Эйрела он однажды убьёт, чтобы знать, где в доме что лежит, бросил эту дрянь в мусоросжигатель. 

\- Извини, гостей не ждали. Шерри-бренди – будешь? 

\- Буду, - матушка отважно тряхнула головой, и Джесу показалось, что что-то тут не так. И вправду, через полминуты послышалось: - Погоди, «шерри-бренди» - это торт? 

\- Ещё какой! А ты хочешь выпить? Где-то у Эйрела должна быть заначка… 

\- Нет-нет, что ты. За компанию бы я… а так… Ты каждый день так? – Эвелин колупала ложечкой кремовую розу – наверное, крем можно себе позволить, а вот бисквитное тесто… вряд ли. Джес уже доедал четвёртый кусок. Она никогда не понимала, куда мужчины столько едят, но обычно эти представители семейства сапиенс предпочитали белки углеводам. 

\- Слушай, ма, всё не так страшно. Служба, как известно, дело нервное. В общем, надо либо пить, либо курить, либо есть. Я выбрал наименее рискованный способ. 

\- Это пока метаболизм справляется. Диабет ничем не лучше цирроза, мой милый. А ещё ожирение, проблемы с сердцем, одышка… - поддразнила Эвелин. Она умудрилась вернуть свою прежнюю фигуру после рождения Армана, но до того испытала все прелести ожирения и категорически не рекомендовала. 

\- Не волнуйся, секс превосходно сжигает калории. Лучший способ держать себя в форме. 

Эвелин замолчала, глядя на пламя. Не улыбнулась. Всё, сейчас начнётся. «Сам и начну, - подумал Джес. – пусть выговаривается, иначе ей тяжко.» 

\- В чём проблема, ма? 

\- Ты живёшь с мужчиной, Джес, - начала она, делая мучительные паузы между словами. - Об этом много говорят. 

\- Всё ещё говорят? – восхитился он. – Не надоело? Ну и что? Арман одно время вообще развлекался с двоими сразу. Не помнишь, ему уже было семнадцать? 

\- Арман умудрялся держать это в секрете. 

\- Ну а я не хочу. И кстати, ма, по-моему, в моём случае поздно думать о конспирации. 

\- К тому же, это тянется слишком долго. Это уже не похоже на блажь. 

\- Мама, ну это моя блажь. Я сам буду решать, когда она закончится, и буду жить с Эйрелом столько, сколько сам захочу. 

\- Джес… я хотела бы, чтобы ты нашёл женщину. Ненадолго… просто для того, чтобы о тебе и твоём друге не говорили так много. Общество лучше относится… 

\- А сама ты? – перебил он. - Нанимаешь компаньонок, чтобы ночевать с ними в одной постели. Предпочитаешь пухленьких и с сильными руками, вроде так я слышал? 

\- Мальчик мой, я… это не то, что ты думаешь. Да, я сплю с ними в одной постели, я обнимаю их ночью, но это всё. Я должна обнимать кого-то, иначе не могу, а вы уже такие взрослые… Твой отец не может обнимать женщину, он слишком холоден… или слишком горяч, чтобы только обнимать. Но я не сплю с ними. Я не люблю их! Я никогда не могла бы полюбить женщину, мой милый. 

\- Так чего же ты от меня-то хочешь! – взвыл он, всплеснув руками очень естественным движением, заготовленным специально для этого разговора, и искренне рассмеялся.

И беседа двинулась дальше. 

\- Арман женится? Это что, анекдот? – и третьим вопросом было: - На женщине? 

\- В этом-то всё и дело. На взрослой женщине, Джес. Она старше его на десять лет. 

\- Ну, тогда я спокоен. Какая-нибудь весёлая вдовушка, готовая приглашать мальчиков в постель на двоих с новым мужем? Почти завидую малышу, если честно. Сам бы не отказался. А что отец? – быстро перевёл стрелки Джес, чтобы не развивать тему. Зачем матери знать, какие у них с Эйрелом проблемы? А Арман… ладно. Джес ещё удивился бы, женись малыш на семнадцатилетней невинной девушке – в первую очередь наличием таковой в Форбарр-Султане или Армана вне столицы, но это мелочи. Тридцатилетняя развратница ему в самый раз и для скандала, и для постели – говорят, женщины только в эти годы входят в пору страсти. 

\- Пьер заявил, что лишает его наследства… - как Эвелин ни тревожилась, не улыбнуться она не могла. Ох уж этот Пьер с его единственной воспитательной мерой! Дому нужен хозяин, а не тиран и деспот. Если бы не Джес, что бы она сейчас делала. Чудесный её мальчик, умудрившийся уютно угнездиться на грубо сколоченной табуретке и, допивая четвёртую чашку какао, выбалтывать собственной матери, от чего бы он не отказался в постели. Чудо, возведённое в столь превосходную степень, называется уже чудовищем. Повезло же какому-то Форкосигану.

Если бы только знать… 

\- Ай, прекрати. Армана всё время лишают наследства за всякую ерунду. 

\- И содержания. 

\- Уже хуже. Ничего, я с ним поделюсь, пока отец не опомнится. Скажи ему, чтоб скорее сделал ей ребёнка. Перед первым внуком папочка не устоит. 

\- Конечно, милый. Понимаешь, Арман… - Эвелин замялась, - хочет работать. 

Она могла бы многое сказать, и про то, как сложно найти работу графскому сыну, не имеющему ни военной специальности, ни образования, и про то, какой Арман нервный, хрупкий, как не может, просто не может подчиняться суровой дисциплине, но Джес уже обнадёжил: 

\- Куда мир катится. Не допущу ни в коем случае. Давай так: я поговорю с малышом, чтобы не позорился, и, если Эйрел не запьёт в ближайшее время, дожму отца, чтобы не дал Арману позорить семью, ну а если не получится, у тебя же есть свои методы? 

\- Добрый вечер, кстати, - донеслось из прихожей. Джес мысленно чертыхнулся. Блядь, Эйрел. Как неудачно. Ну что ему стоило придти… ну, допустим… когда он, Джес, объяснял матушке, что любит эту сволочь и ни за что не бросит? Объяснял же, вот только что, честное слово! 

\- О, Эйрел. Мы как раз о тебе говорили. У тебя там аврала на работе не планируется? В смысле, я могу какое-то время посвятить семейным делам? 

Аврала на работе, как же. Эйрел только что слышал, в каком случае Джес не сможет его оставить. Или что, аврал и запой для него уже одно и то же? С одной стороны, теоретически вроде бы нет. С другой стороны, на основе эмпирического материала последних четырёх лет… Настроение, бывшее хорошим ещё на выходе с работы, подскочило до «лучше некуда». Разговор, который он вынашивал последние несколько недель, если не месяцев, откладывается ещё на день. А ведь сейчас ещё и с гостями быть вежливым, да пропади оно пропадом! 

– Миледи? Добрый вечер. Вы простите, что я… что здесь неубрано? Я не ждал гостей. 

\- Ничего страшного, я уже ухожу, - мать Джеса в быту традиционно отличалась немалой чуткостью, и Эйрел был ей очень за это благодарен. Вот просто очень. Так хотелось побыть если и не одному, то хоть с хорошо знакомым сукиным сыном. 

\- Всего хорошего, ма. Проводить? – спохватился Джес, вскакивая вслед за ней. В семейной обстановке он не утруждал себя этикетом, да и зачем? 

\- Эйрел проводит. Он ещё не разделся. Вас ведь не затруднит? 

\- Нет, - Эйрел похолодел. Этой женщине он не мог отказать в разговоре. 

\- Верни его мне к ужину, ладно? – крикнул из кухни Джес. 

\- А когда-когда будет ужин? – уточнил Эйрел, неожиданно для себя оказавшись основным блюдом. 

\- Когда принесут, тогда и будет, - на лице Джеса проявилась возмущённая гримаса штабного, которого только что заподозрили в умении готовить что-то сложнее коктейлей. 

\- Специфицируйте, - высказался Эйрел. Это словечко любил один из преподавателей, использовавшийся его вместо «уточните условия задачи». 

\- К двенадцати! – специфицировал Джес. А потом Эйрел захлопнул дверь и оказался на лестничной площадке с его матерью. С её матерью. Разговор будет тяжким. 

* 

Леди Форратьер молчала, спускаясь по лестнице, молча кивнула Эйрелу, распахнувшему перед ней дверь подъезда, и взяла его под локоть, спускаясь по обледенелым ступенькам, потом спешно отняла руку – правда, для того, чтобы посильнее закутаться в плащ. Она не смотрела на него. Сейчас Эйрел вспомнил, что мать Катрины и Джеса вообще боялась смотреть на мужчин в упор, и какое-то время просто стояла рядом, привыкая, даже если речь шла о знакомых. Как у неё могла родиться такая дочь? Удивительно. 

\- Пойдёмте, миледи, вы замёрзнете до смерти. Боюсь, эта улица спланирована неудачно. Ветер слишком сильный, - прекрасно, начинаем разговор о погоде. Впрочем, тема в самый раз, чтобы преодолеть стеснение, пусть и чужое. Он должен услышать то, что скажет ему эта женщина. 

\- Вы думаете, это зависит от планировки? – ходят слухи, что отпетые кокетки ведут себя в точности так, как невинные девушки: удивляются самым простым словам мужчины. Леди Форратьер кокеткой не была точно, но и невинной мать семерых детей быть не могла. Или как раз могла? 

\- Разумеется. Прямые улицы хороши для флаеров, но и ветер тоже усиливают. Где вы оставили экипаж? 

\- В той стороне, - она махнула рукой, другой снова подхватывая Эйрела под локоть. - Рядом с одной кофейней. Спиртное там не подают, но водителю, по крайней мере, есть где погреться. В буквальном смысле слова. 

\- Ну и правильно. Спиртное на работе вредит и работе, и здоровью. 

\- Особенно если врезаться во что-нибудь на полном ходу, - охотно поддержала леди Форратьер. – Если верить хроникам, мужчины обожают это занятие. 

\- Пить или врезаться? 

\- Совмещать. 

\- А. 

Ещё пять шагов, приноравливаясь к женскому шагу… 

\- Вы знаете, Эйрел, я очень любила свою дочь. Катрину, я имею в виду. Больше всех. Кроме разве что Джеса. Вы знаете, что я видела её труп? 

«Невинная, - подумал он. – Жалеть не умеет. И бьёт без объявления войны». Снег падал большими хлопьями и налипал на ресницы. 

\- Я не поверила. Невозможно поверить смерти ребёнка, когда тебе сорок два. Пусть обманщица, пусть распутная, но она моя девочка. Моя милая. И я подумала, - её голос прервался, и Эйрел снова заподозрил спектакль. Спектакль с целью пробудить в нём чувство вины. Ну что ж… - я подумала, что вы её отпустили. 

\- Что? 

\- Отпустили. Устроить жизнь как захочет, а не как решили мы с Пьером; мы думали… мы ошибались. Неважно. Я никогда не прощу себя за то, что она была несчастна, никогда. Она хотела умереть. Когда ей было двадцать. И она это сделала. Я не могла поверить. 

Эйрел вдыхал морозный воздух глубоко и часто. От гипервентиляции не умирают, особенно военные, ну и хватит об этом. 

\- И я подумала: в голову из плазмотрона. Лицо выгорело полностью. Это не моя девочка. Не может быть моя девочка. И я подумала: я его знаю, он друг моего Джеса, он добрый мальчик… Он дал ей свободу. Я попросила открыть мне гроб, просто убедиться. Мать ребёнка всегда узнает. 

Ещё несколько шагов в молчании. 

\- И я узнала. 

Эйрел и не знал, как длинна эта улица. 

\- Знаете, я забыла, как она выглядела. Её лицо. То, что осталось. Я не хочу вспоминать. А теперь вот Джес. Я отдала её вам, а теперь вот Джес. 

\- Простите, миледи, - вот так заговоришь и не узнаешь собственный голос. – Вы думали, что… чей труп вы хотели найти там, в гробу, с выжженным дотла лицом, чей? 

\- Я… не знаю. Но в караван-сарае умирает много женщин. Молодых женщин. 

\- Свежий труп, - сквозь зубы выдохнул Эйрел. Нет, спектаклем это не было. Все её слова… весь этот монолог… спектакли так не ставят. Не оскорбляют зрителей так смертельно. – Свежий труп, молодая женщина подходящей комплекции, ничем не больная, с гладкой кожей, белыми руками, та же фигура, платья на заказ, проклятье, размер обуви… где я должен был его взять? Купить по каталогу? 

\- Я не знаю… боже мой, я не знаю, где в этом городе берут трупы. Отпустите. 

Он понял, что развернул её к себе и держит за плечи. И, кажется, только что ощутимо встряхнул. 

\- Простите меня, миледи. 

Он разжал руки, и она бросилась ему на шею. 

\- Эйрел, я прошу вас, только не Джес. Он мой мальчик, мой любимый мальчик. Я… согласна, пусть он будет ваш, но я не хочу, не могу видеть это снова. 

Вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Медленный выдох. Один, другой… 

\- Миледи, как вы считаете, ваш сын способен совершить самоубийство? Если я что-то скажу, или сделаю, или накричу на него, или… 

\- Нет, - она вздрогнула, отступила и начала вытирать слёзы. Улыбнулась нежно, почти с гордостью. – Нет, только не Джес. Кто угодно, только не он. Он слишком любит жизнь, чтобы уйти так просто. Если бы вы знали… 

\- Тогда вам нечего бояться. Вашу руку? 

«Не знаю, - подумал Эйрел, - ничего не знаю и знать не хочу.» 

\- Благодарю. 

Он перевёл её по мосткам через лужу, протянувшуюся поперёк мостовой там, где слишком близко к поверхности шла теплоцентраль, и когда леди Форратьер коснулась дверной ручки кафе, намереваясь вызволять своего шофёра, остановился у двери, полагая свой долг выполненным. 

\- Так это не вы…? – вырвалось у неё. 

\- Что? 

\- Простите. 

Она замерла у двери, не решаясь повернуть ручку. Не решаясь спросить, не решаясь обидеть, не решаясь закончить разговор. 

\- Я не убивал её. Клянусь вам. 

Говорят, клятвами не бросаются. Говорят, для клятв есть место и время. Но что же это, если не место и время? 

\- Я вам верю, Эйрел. Простите. 

\- Всего доброго, - он сунул руки в карманы и зашагал вниз по улице. Это ничуть не удивило Эвелин. И только потом, когда в половине первого её разбудил Джес звонком по комму – «ма, я же просил!» - она поняла, что лорд Форкосиган шёл в ту же сторону. Не обратно. 

* 

Ветер стих, а снег всё падал и падал, и ни хрена не видно за десять шагов, как и в проклятой его жизни. Минуты, и те шли не в ногу. Эйрел долго мерил шагами тротуары, от фонаря до следующего фонаря, и всё на свете уже до фонаря, кроме одного: судьбы той девушки из караван-сарая, которая должна была занять чужое место в гробу, чтобы леди Форратьер могла с полным на то основанием считать Эйрела Форкосигана «добрым мальчиком». Леди Форратьер со слабым срывающимся голосом, всегда смотревшая в сторону, всегда любившая – Винсент, что ли, это когда-то ляпнул спьяну – Джеса больше всех других своих сыновей. 

Профессионального бездельника Армана так и побоялись отдавать в Академию – по заверениям Джеса, самый младший Форратьер может за неделю сделать из казармы бордель и сделать вид, что так и было, а может, искренне не понимает разницу. Если разделить на десять... Ну, ясно. О девочках ничего не слышно, разве что сам Эйрел узнал, на что оказалась способна Катрина. Винсент… Какая-то странная история была с Винсентом, когда он лежал в больнице – никто из родственников его не навещал, даже мать. Об этом даже Джес не рассказывал, хотя уж он-то любил поговорить о чужих грехах. О Евгении, например, говорил, что… а впрочем, не хотел Эйрел ни вспоминать этого, ни даже слушать. Но Джеса, именно Джеса, Джеса, за которым ничего такого, считай, и не числится, Эвелин Форратьер любила больше других. 

Её милый мальчик. Добрый мальчик. 

Он всё думал… он всё пытался понять. И не мог.


	3. Глава Вторая

\- Зелиг! Зелиг! Зель! – младший брат устал дожидаться и дёрнул лорда Форкосигана за рукав.

\- Да, маленький? Чего тебе? – тот приобнял младшенького за плечи и увёл в сторону. – Эйрел, ну тебе чего? Заняться нечем? Не видишь – я разговариваю с девочками! Иди играй с друзьями.

\- Я здесь никого не знаю, - беспомощно признался младший.

\- Ну и давно пора знакомиться. Найди какого-нибудь форского парня своего возраста, поиграете, подерётесь, назавтра будете лучшими друзьями.

\- А он захочет? - спросил Эйрел.

\- А с чего бы нет? Вот, например… Эй, Джес!

\- Сам ты "эй", - отозвался чужой мальчик, отрываясь от рассматривания сабель на стене.

\- А если ты не "эй", то иди сюда.

Джес поморщился от такой логики и сразу стал Эйрелу немного симпатичен.

\- Вот, - сказал молодой лорд Форкосиган. - Это Джес Форратьер. Подходит? Где-то есть ещё Винсент, он на год младше.

"Кто не подходит - я не подхожу?! - мысленно взвыл Джес. - А Винс мелкий и придурок!" Вот тогда-то всё и завертелось.

\- Э... Да, - сказать иначе значило бы обидеть гостя. - Привет... Джес. Я Эйрел Форкосиган. Добро пожаловать... к нам.

"Нет, всё-таки надо ему помочь найти тему для разговора, - подумал старший. - И вообще, странный он у нас... Я что, такой же был?"

Но Форратьер успел первым:

\- А давай поиграем в цетов!

\- Давай! - обрадовался Эйрел. В этот момент идея своего собственного личного друга, а не брата какого-нибудь, ему страшно понравилась!

\- Чур, я за барраярца, - заявил Джес. Так Эйрел понял, что в дружбе есть не только плюсы, но и минусы. Играть за цета не хотелось.

\- А я... буду бетанцем!

\- Что? - Джес округлил глаза.

\- Точно. У нас будет ко-а-ли-ци-я, - для верности Эйрел ввернул взрослое дедушкино слово.

Коалиция, невесть какое отношение имеющая к странным зверькам коалам, Джеса просто добила.

\- А во что же мы тогда будем играть? - с цетами - понятно, в войну, а вот с бетанцами во что играют? Джес твёрдо решил когда-нибудь выяснить и сразу же об этом забыл. Казалось бы! На самом деле он, конечно, выяснит, во что играют с бетанцами, но немного погодя.

Эйрел ушам своим не поверил - но всё-таки ими же не прохлопал. Ура, можно самому выбрать, во что играем!

\- В кораблики! Пошли, покажу свои.

***

\- А полетели на кухню!

\- Вжж! А это где?

\- Налево по коридору! Первый, первый, я второй, полёт нормальный, приём!

\- Вжжжж... Второй-второй, я первый, впереди неопознанный объект, произвожу обходной манёвр, приём!

\- Вас понял, приём!

Незамужняя дочка принца Ксава Форбарры, как назло, наделенная внушительным телосложением и усугубляющим оное кринолином, с нешуточной обидой посмотрела вослед кишащим мелким, обозвавшим её объектом.

***

\- Второй, я - первый, меня подбили, иду на вынужденную посадку! - крикнул Джес, в очередной раз пробегая мимо стола. Вообще-то он подустал бегать и решил похулиганить, что и осуществил, рухнув на пол между стульями матушки и графа Форпатрила. Граф вздрогнул и прервал очередную благоглупость. Эйрел замер на уважительном состоянии от взрослых, прикидывая, что же он должен делать как хозяин.

\- Джес! - сказала Эвелин.

\- Извини, ма. Меня подбили.

\- А, ну тогда конечно, - леди Форратьер чуть наклонилась к сыну. - Что это у тебя, милый?

\- Боевой катер, ма! А можно мне такой же?

\- Наверное, можно. Как отец решит.

\- Только настоящий, большой. Правда, ма? Можно?

Эвелин рассмеялась.

\- У тебя в армии такой будет, когда вырастешь. А как он называется?

\- "Неистребимый"! - гордо заявил Джес. - Эйрел сам сделал. Мы с ним теперь дружим!

Вообще-то катер назывался... Впрочем, неважно. Самым младшим Форкосиганом ещё никто так демонстративно не хвастался, так что пусть называет как хочет. В конце концов... Он же гость!

\- Правда? Эйрел, милый, подойди.

Тот приблизился, всё ещё не веря, что Джесу не попадёт за то, что он потревожил взрослых, но леди Форратьер только поцеловала в лоб сначала сына, потом - его друга.

\- Ну, пойдём! - Джес уже тянул приятеля за рукав.

\- Между нами говоря, вам не кажется, что дети расшалились? - поинтересовался Форпатрил.

\- Ничуть, - Эвелин повела плечами. - Мой сын извинился. И дал спокойный ответ на дружелюбно заданный вопрос. Ему же всего пять.

Если бы граф взял на себя труд подумать, что именно не так в Эвелин Форратьер, он понял бы одну странную вещь. С пятилетним Джесом она говорила, как со взрослым, серьёзно и заинтересованно, а с самим графом - как с ребёнком, мягко и непреклонно.

Но он не задумался. Все Форратьеры безумны. Кроме Пьера; бедный Пьер. Угораздило же жениться...

Вот он своему сыну подобрал правильную девушку. Вот только как бы теперь исхитриться и заслать сваху к мотающемуся по всей Галактике принцу-бастарду… Надо будет спросить Петера.

***

\- Молодые люди! - леди Агата подозвала Эйрела с приятелем, слонявшихся без дела. - Идите-ка сюда. У меня для вас загадка.

\- Да, миледи бабушка?

\- Ваше высочество? - мальчишка, кажется, кузен Эйрела по отцовской линии, стрельнул в её сторону хитрющими карими глазами.

\- Не кокетничайте, юноша. Вы не в моей весовой категории.

"Юноша" хихикнул, явно понимая, по крайней мере, то, что с ним шутят.

\- Итак, загадка, - Агата хлопнула в ладоши. - Сколько бегемотиков можно засунуть в автобус? Время пошло.

После наступившего ступора приятель Эйрела осведомился:

\- А каких бегемотиков? Больших или маленьких?

\- Ну... допустим, новорожденных, - предложила Агата. Подсказать или нет, что они на неверном пути?

\- Так, - сказал Эйрел. - Джес, смотри. Новорожденнные бегемотики весят примерно тридцать кило, - недавно ему подарили хорошую книгу по зоологии, и он явно её прочитал, такой умница. - А в длину... Значит, это примерно...

\- Вот такие, - сказал Джес, показывая длину и ширину. - А какой тогда автобус? Наш или бетанский?

\- Сиденья убрать можно? - добавил Эйрел.

\- Я думаю, это неважно, милый, - испытание на глазомер точно подождёт до другого раза. Всё-таки должен же судья знать правильный ответ!

\- Тогда - много! - заявил Джес. - Полный автобус бегемотиков!

\- Ну что ж... Ты прав, - признала Агата, не показывая лёгкого неудовольствия. Она предпочла бы, чтобы её внук...

\- И даже больше! - развил успех Джес. - Если мелко нарезать, войдёт больше. И ещё можно к крыше привязать!

"Ой!" - подумала Агата.

\- Ну хорошо... А сколько крокодильчиков можно засунуть в автобус?

\- Полный автобус крокодильчиков!

\- Не-а, - возразил Эйрел. - Нисколько. В твой нисколько. В мой ещё можно немного.

\- Почему-у? - обиделся Джес. Слово "дискриминация" он ещё не знал, но сразу понял, что это именно она.

\- А потому что я бегемотиков не резал! - триумфально объявил Эйрел. - Крокодильчики вылупляются совсем маленькими и узкими. Я надену им на морды колпачки и пущу ползать между бегемотиками, там ещё полно места!

"Ой, мама! - снова подумала Агата. - Малыш-то, похоже, прав, а наши психологи..."

\- А почему колпачки?

\- А чтобы они бегемотиков не кусали!

Это было ещё одно "ой", и леди Агата решила брать дело в свои руки.

\- Так... Ну, по-моему, по конфете вы оба заработали. Берите, и марш играть.

\- Эйрел! - донеслось до леди Агаты. - А спорим, мои крокодильчики съедят твоих бегемотиков! И твой автобус угонят!

И это было последней каплей. Она зажала рот рукой и истерически закашлялась.

\- А мои крокодильчики будут защищать автобус!  
\- А у них же колпачки! Мои крокодильчики побьют твоих!  
\- А вот и нет!  
\- А вот и да!  
\- Нет!  
\- Да!  
\- Нет! Штурмовать труднее, чем защищаться. Тебе надо будет вдвое больше солдат... э... крокодильчиков.  
\- А мои же кусачие!  
\- А мои владеют самбо. Они твоих знаешь как могут? У-у!..

***

\- Эвелин, дорогая, - на лице Пьера застыло какое-то странное выражение. - Ты не посмотришь, чем занят твой Джес?

\- Мой Джес?

\- Ну не мой же!

\- Мне казалось, наш общий.

Дура женщина, ну когда же она поймёт, что для таких вещей бывает не место и не время...

\- Он обсуждает с младшим сыном Петера возможности штурма автобуса с крокодилами при помощи обученных самбо бегемотов! Эвелин, - прошептал Пьер ей на ухо, - если ты недоглядела, и Доно подсунул Джесу свои таблетки, я ужо братца...

\- Всё в порядке, - сказала леди Агата, ловя себя на желании предварительно хлопнуть в ладоши. - Тему предложила я. В некотором роде.

"Бетанка, - подумал лорд Форратьер. - Бедный наш принц-бастард. Какое всё-таки счастье, что я женат на абсолютно нормальной женщине!" - и поцеловал Эвелин ручку.

***

\- А не пора ему, вообще говоря, спать? – поинтересовался Петер Пьер Форкосиган, глядя на расшалившихся малолеток.

\- Ну что ты, дорогой, - графиня-принцесса улыбнулась. – Я специально уложила детей поспать днём, чтобы они могли посидеть с нами подольше. Ты же понимаешь, такой праздник – освобождение Барраяра…

\- Впрочем, - возразил сам себе граф Петер, - участие в национальных торжествах развивает у молодёжи патриотизм, а совместные игры способствуют развитию чувства локтя у будущих солдат. Как считаешь?

\- Ты совершенно прав, дорогой, - подтвердила Оливия, давно успевшая понять, как легко манипулировать этим резким и вспыльчивым человеком, вовремя выбирая и поддерживая одно из совокупности его противоречащих друг другу мнений.

И праздник продолжался. День патриотизма, день доблести и чести, день величайшей радости, день торжества военной мощи Барраяра.

Все союзы, заключенные в эту ночь, были особенно крепки.


End file.
